


sunburnt

by moons (invisiblyinked)



Series: Dark Suburbia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark suburbs, Death, Flash Fic, Gen, Microfiction, Original Fiction, this is shorter than i thought lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/moons
Summary: “ ix. the neighborhoods the sun lays to waste this year”





	

**Author's Note:**

> summary is a prompt from nosebleedclub on tumblr.

The sun gets so hot this summer it burns down the whole neighborhood. Not _your_ neighborhood though--the one thirty minutes south from you, the one your best friend lives in. Used to live in. Shit.

 

You find her charred bones among the rest of the wreckage. You know it’s hers because the skeletal fingers still wear her senior class ring. “Class of 2016″ engraved in the soot-covered silver.

 

_Congratulations man, you made it._

 

Thanks for all your hard work or whatever.

 

Anyway the whole place is in ruins–-burnt wood and flesh and bone everywhere. The smell of it all lightly strangles you. You try your best not to throw up; it'd only add to the noxious fumes. The ground is sticky when you walk, like it’s not done melting. The floor is lava, like when you were a kid but for real this time.

 

Kelvin Mann (aspiring journalist, fellow classmate, the one who drove you here) wipes the sweat off the back of his neck and says, “Shit man,” right into your ear. You hadn’t realized he was standing so close. You sigh, pick up your dead friend’s bony hand.

 

“Global warming is real,” you say and Kelvin nods in agreement, takes his notepad out his back pocket, says, “That’s a good headline.”


End file.
